


Miracles

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Stone Sour members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an unexpected night together two friends could become more<br/>(I obviously suck at writing summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overwhelming Desires.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know any of the people involved, this is all purely fictional.  
> Title to Stone Sour.

Corey groaned out as his prostate was hit again, he sunk his finger nails into his best-friends back as the man continued to keep up his quick thrusts: moving perfectly in and out of the vocalist's body. Jim didn't feel the pain from those finger nails, he only felt the pleasure coursing through his body: he thought it would be a bad idea to give into his desires but this felt too amazing and he didn't care anymore.

No-one would be hurt by what they were doing. And Corey admitted to Jim that he's wanted him for so long, "Fuck J-im~" Corey's toes curled and his back arched as his stomach began to heat up: he knew he'd hit release soon; Jim just continued with his movements, he wanted to see Corey cum, he wanted to hear the singer groaning his name again.

The shorter man clenched his eyes shut and his head tilted back; Jim's name escaped his lips mixed with a loud groan as his cum shot out of his cock, coating both their lower bodies - Jim lost himself as Corey's walls tightened around his cock, he came with a throaty-groan.

Jim stayed still as they enjoyed the high of their climax; when their breathing began to slip back to normal, he slowly pulled out of Corey. The vocalist held down a whine and he released Jim from his grip, he watched as the guitarist settled beside him, "That was so good."

"It was," Jim smiled; he suddenly felt the pain in his back from Corey's finger nails, he didn't let it show though, "I'm gonna go clean." Jim got off the bed, he grabbed some clean clothing then headed into the bathroom.

Corey blinked as he was left alone, he carefully sat up and scanned the floor for his boxers; he wasn't really bothered about getting clean, he quite liked the feel of Jim's cum in his body, it made him want more from the older-man. He shook his head, clambered off the bed then pulled on his boxers after collecting them off the floor.

= = =

When Jim walked back into the room, he smiled at Corey who had his eyes closed, "Hey."

The vocalist opened his eyes and sat up; he didn't expect to see Jim fully dressed, "Hi."

"I'm gonna go back to my room, get some sleep." Jim hinted to the door; even at this time he didn't want to be walking the halls in his boxers, even if his room was only two doors down.

"You're not staying?" Corey asked, he felt a little upset that Jim was just going to leave him after what happened.

Jim shook his head, "No. You should get some rest too y'know," His mind was racing a little and he needed some time alone, "I'll see you in the morning." He turned and left before the singer could reply.

Corey gaped like a fish when he just watched Jim leave, he felt hurt and he couldn't move. He wanted to but he just felt stuck in place. He bit the inside of his lip and dropped back onto the bed with a groan of frustration: giving in was such a bad idea. He'd potentially just pushed his best-friend away because he admitted how much he wanted that to happen, for a long time too.

He sighed and closed his eyes; he couldn't do anything about it now. They'd had sex and nothing could change that.

= = = = =

Jim's hands shook and he rested against the wall, he bit his lower lip. He felt weird, his insides were tingling and he wished he'd stayed with Corey. They'd given into their desires, now what was going to happen? Jim knew what Corey was like when it came to stuff like that. He loved the singer and he didn't want to be used just because that's what Corey wanted to have.

Yeah, he wanted it too and maybe they should have talked more before having sex. They couldn't hold back anymore though, Jim really loved Corey and he didn't even know how the singer really felt - He hoped that it wasn't going to be a one time thing, he didn't want to be used just for Corey's gain (even if he got something out of it too).

Jim sighed and headed to his room: there was no use thinking about it when he was tired. That would only mess with his brain more. He got into his room, deciding to just head straight to bed. He'd have to talk to Corey in the morning about where they would go next.

 

= = = (The Next Day) = = =

Corey couldn't understand why he was up so early, he sat in the lobby drinking a cup of coffee. He was sure that the others weren't awake yet, and what of Jim? Corey was unsure, he still felt a little rejected after the man left him alone last night.

After what they did, that really unnerved the singer, he didn't want to be pushed away by Jim in any way, he valued their friendship a lot and he began to wonder what Jim was thinking. He hoped that the guitarist didn't think that he used him for his own gain.

It definitely wasn't like that at all, he loved Jim but he couldn't hold back anymore. He thought about how it happened, Jim just came to talk about the set-list.

Corey was inwardly battling his feelings, he gave up and kissed Jim. That, now, seemed like a really idiotic idea and Corey hated himself for doing that but Jim kissed back and it was the most amazing feeling.

His entire body buzzed and his heart pounded in his chest as the kiss got more heated. Corey shook his head: he shouldn't be thinking about it. After they pulled away, he told Jim exactly what he wanted, well, he may have left out a few details.

Like how much he loved Jim, how he'd always been in love with him, since the moment they me. He could remember his own words: "I want you. I've always wanted you..." He was breathless, "Can I have you?" Why did he say it that way? He should have said 'I love you'. Corey was paranoid now: even if Jim pretty much agreed.

When Jim walked into the lobby, he didn't expect to see the singer up this early; he took a quiet breath and walked over, "Morning. You're up early."

Corey's heart raced when he spotted Jim walking over, he cleared his head and smiled softly, "Yeah, you too..."

Jim shrugged, "I couldn't sleep," He didn't really know what to say to Corey, "I need a smoke too." He jerked his thumb to the door.

"Right," Corey smiled a little more, he wanted to talk to Jim but he didn't know what to say, "I'll probably see you after you're done?"

Jim turned away from Corey, hiding his hurt eyes; he now knew last night was a bad idea, Corey seemed withdrawn, "Yeah." He left without saying another word to the vocalist; Corey rose an eyebrow at Jim's behaviour: did he say something wrong? Maybe Jim wanted to talk about what happened.

Without really thinking about it anymore, he stood up, he put his cup on the table then went outside; he heard Jim sigh and followed it, "Jim we gotta talk."

Jim looked down to Corey, "Okay," He took a long drag of his cigarette then exhaled, "I know last night was stupid. We shouldn't have done that," He shook his head, Corey suddenly felt speechless, "We gave into stupid desires. I understand if it will be awkwa-"

"Jim," Corey cut him off, "We both wanted it...Nothing was stopping us, y'know?" He didn't think his wording was right, why couldn't he get out the three words he actually wanted to say?

"We're best-friends. How isn't this going to effect that?"

Corey shook his head, "I don't know..." He could tell that Jim wanted to forget about what had happened between them. He wished he could open up.

"See? We shouldn't have done it...I'm okay with forgetting that it happened," Jim forced a smile: he just had to let it go, there was no way he could lose Corey's friendship, "I need my best-friend."

Corey swore his heart shattered: how did it still beat? "Me too," He didn't want to say anything now, "And I need mine." At least he could still stay close to Jim.

Jim finished his cigarette then stubbed it out beneath his foot: he was doing the right thing. Lying wasn't good, but at least he wouldn't lose Corey because of his stupidity, "That makes me happy." He gave Corey a quick hug and the vocalist relished in it until they pulled away.

"Me too." Corey nodded.

"I'm going back inside. Getting cold."

"I need a smoke, so..."

"Yeah," Jim nodded, "I'll see you when you're done."

"You will." Corey nodded, he watched as Jim disappeared back indoors, he sighed heavily: how was he going to show Jim how he felt? He couldn't let what happened go. He loved the guitarist too much for that, he wanted a relationship with Jim: he'd break if he saw the guitarist with someone. He got out a cigarette and lit up, he needed to think of something.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey decides to do something rash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really short

Corey was done thinking, he put his cigarette out and checked the time. People would be awake by now: the other members were probably awake too, maybe they were chatting with Jim, maybe they wondered where Corey was. He should go back inside, he had an idea, he needed to prove to Jim that he was in love. He couldn't get the words out, something else was playing on his mind and that made him smile a little.

With a small nod, he decided to go indoors, he spotted the members stood in the corner, chatting amongst themselves: he knew this was perfect. He didn't care what anyone else thought, this was for Jim, not for them. Corey walked over, his eyes only focused on the tall-man: he hoped this worked as good as he imagined it.

Jim glanced around and spotted Corey, "There he is." He informed the others with a smile, they acknowledged it then went back to talking; Jim realized that Corey's sight was set on himself and that unnerved him a little, he hoped the singer wasn't going to announce what they did: that meant possibly destroying three other friendships he held very dear.

The guitarist felt his heart beating faster as Corey got closer, there was a certain look in the vocalist's eyes and Jim couldn't place it: he didn't like it either. Corey was taking a big leap, doing what his brain was screaming, all these people around, his band members there. He hoped it would be worth the jump.

Corey reached Jim; the others were still busy with their conversation, he didn't need to acknowledge them at all. He wasted no time in pulling the guitarist down until their lips met: he couldn't say it, so he needed to show it.

Jim was a little caught off guard by that movement but Corey seemed intent on keeping their lips together until he responded. The singer's arms were wrapped around his neck and he did love the feel of Corey's lips; he gave in and wrapped his arms around Corey's body, he pulled him closer and deepened the kiss: he didn't care about what the others thought.

Corey unintentionally let out a moan when Jim's tongue pressed against his own; the others heard the noise and snapped out of their conversation, they looked to Jim and Corey and gasped in shock: the two didn't seem to notice though; the entire world was invisible to Corey and Jim, a few people in the lobby stared in disgust, some looked on then shrugged it off and went back to their daily business.

Jim loved that little noise, it made his heart stutter; their breath was slowly losing control and their minds were spinning: neither wanted the kiss to stop, they needed oxygen though, they pulled away and Jim rested his forehead against Corey's.

When the couple stopped, people who were still looking, turned away; the band members looked at each other in pure shock of what they just saw, "Guys...?"

Corey snapped his gaze from Jim's: the others were looking and they obviously saw what they did, "I'm sorry," Jim and Corey pulled away from each other; the latter took a deep breath, "I'll understand if you don't want to be around me...Or Jim anymore...I love him and I can't hold that in any longer."

Those three words broke Jim's barriers, he wanted to hug Corey close and take him away: give them some alone time, "I love Corey too." He needed to say that, it was how he felt. He didn't care if the others left, he just needed Corey: no-one else mattered anymore.

"Look," Josh decided to speak up, "Why should we get in the way of your feelings? If you want to be with each other, that's fine."

"I agree," Roy smiled softly, "Just try to keep it private. We have no idea how the public," He shook his head, "How our fans might react."

"Yeah," Corey nodded, "Johny?"

"You don't need to worry about me," He shrugged, "I'm just here for touring. I have no problem with it."

Corey and Jim smiled to each other; their hands connected, "Thanks."

"We have the morning off. If you two want to spend some time together." Josh smiled.

"Yeah? Awesome," Corey grinned, "I'd love that. We need to call the guys anyway..."

"Oh right! They'll have to know too."

"Make to the bus for 2pm though," Roy informed the couple, they nodded then headed back upstairs.


	3. Chapter Three.

= = The Next Day (On the Bus) = =

Corey mindlessly rubbed his fingers on Jim's bare chest, his lips pressed to Jim's neck and the guitarist sighed happily, "I don't want this to just be about sex..."

"Me either," Jim kissed Corey's forehead; he had missed the singer when he went to go open some windows: they didn't want the scent of sex in the air when the others came back, "I love you."

"I love you too," Corey smiled softly; he sat up a little and let his eyes scan Jim's face, "You're so amazing."

"You are too," Jim smiled up to Corey; the singer moved and straddled Jim's hips, letting his fingers caress Jim's soft skin, "Perfect~" Jim reached out and touched Corey's sides, admiring the tattoos that littered Corey's skin.

"How long have we got, before they're back?"

"Dunno, two hours maybe."

"That's enough time," Corey shuffled back a little and wiggled his ass against Jim's cock; smiling when he felt the appendage spring to life a little and at the moan Jim let out, "Right?"

"Yeah," Jim moved his hands down a little and slipped them into Corey's boxers; he gripped the singer's cock and began pumping the length, "We'll go on a date tomorrow."

"Mh," Corey moaned softly and grinded against Jim, "Sounds good~"

Jim let out another moan, both of them were hard now and Jim pulled his hands away; Corey lifted his hips and discarded his boxers, he then settled himself against Jim, one hand taking the man's cock and pressing the head to his entrance.

Corey pressed a hand to the bunk and smiled when Jim's hands were on his sides again; together they shifted and Corey slipped onto Jim's cock, both men moaning. Once Corey was settled again he smiled down to Jim and ran his hands over the man's hairy chest, "Sit up," He placed his hands on Jim's shoulders waiting for the guitarist to move.

Jim knew he wasn't all the way in Corey and guessed that was the reason for the vocalist wanting him to sit up; Jim did as Corey asked and shivered when the singer let out a loud moan, he wrapped his arms around Corey's body and gently massaged his back.

Corey slipped his arms around Jim's neck and smiled softly, he let himself get used to Jim's cock then began moving, smiling more when Jim moved too; they both moaned softly as their movement quickened a little.

Jim burried his head into the crook of Corey's neck and licked the flesh below the singer's ear; Corey moaned again, pushing himself against Jim a little. He rose his hips then roughly shoved himself back onto Jim, a loud moan tumbling out of his mouth from the movement.

Corey repeated himself, moaning happily when Jim thrust up into his body; the guitarist began regularly bucking his hips to Corey's movements, and the bus was soon over-run by their noises and unsteady breathing: a slight noise of flesh hitting flesh joining the other noises in the heating air.

Jim and Corey got the pace up, the former sinking his finger nails into Corey's back and lightly biting at the vocalists neck. Corey breath hitched and his insides flipped every way imaginable.

The air around them was hot and their breathing was completely out of control as they continued moving together; sweat began forming on their bodies but that just seemed to make them move a little quicker and Jim bucked his hips quite harshly: unable to stop himself.

Corey's head tipped back when Jim's cock hit his prostate, a loud moan left his lips and he dug his finger nails into the guitarists flesh; their movements got a little frantic and Corey knew he was seeping pre-cum, his cock throbbing for some touch.

Jim's cock was also spilling pre-cum, he sensed Corey's need and wrapped a hand around the length: instantly pumping it to the rhythm of their movements. He was constantly bucking his hips now and loved the louder moans that Corey set free, the man's breath hitching every so often and his nails scratching at his back each time he managed to catch the vocalist's prostate.

"G-gonna, cum..." Corey breathed out, hie eyes were shut now and he loved the way he was pretty much bouncing in Jim's lap, the sound of their flesh slapping together echoed through the empty bus along with their noises.

Jim lightly bit Corey's neck and continued to move; Corey kept up his movements too; his stomach heated and coiled: he knew he was at the brink. A high-pitched moan spilled from his lips as his cum shot out of his cock: coating their lower bodies and Jim's chest white.

With Corey's walls tightening around his cock and the singer shuddering softly, Jim only thrust twice more then released, a loud moan leaving his lip as he was milked dry; both of them still rocked together as they came down from their second high: soft moans leaving their lips as they shuddered against each other.

They stopped moving and Corey got off Jim: a slight whine escaping his mouth as he set Jim's now-flaccid cock free; they breathed slowly, trying to calm it down since they were panting. Jim pulled Corey close and kissed his face a few times.

"So fucking amazing..." Corey and Jim laid down together; the latter pulling the covers over their dirty bodies. They didn't really care about getting clean, they just wanted to rest: both being completely spent and worn down from their two sessions.

"I'm glad we had the bus free," Jim whispered, "It was amazing...I love you, so much."

"Love you just as much," Corey grinned, lightly nuzzling against Jim's neck, "I can't wait for that date tomorrow."

"Neither can I," The two smiled and chuckled softly when they heard the door open, "Guess we were quick enough." Jim whispered, kissing Corey's head and listening to the others chat amongst themselves.

"Yeah..." Corey yawned softly.

"You wanna sleep now?"

"Mh, you tired me out."

"Good~" Jim chuckled a little, Corey grinned and the two shared a soft kiss before the latter pulled away to yawn again. He closed his eyes and Jim smiled, pressing his lips to Corey's head then letting his own eyes shut: both of them slipping into dream-land.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Corey woke fist and propped himself on his forearm, happily watching Jim; he could hear soft voices: it seemed quite dark and he didn't know what time it was so he wondered why the others were still awake, he smiled when he felt Jim move a little.

"Hey," He kissed Jim's lips when those brown-eyes opened; Jim smiled and returned the kiss. Even though he enjoyed that, Corey pulled away, "I think it's late."

"Yeah? It is dark."

"They're up though," Corey shrugged, "Dunno if it'll be very comfortable to put our clothes on in here."

"Eh," Jim sat up a little, finding his boxers then pulling them on, "Good enough." Corey grinned, he grabbed his own boxers and got them on.

"Go out there then?"

"Yeah, I'm hungry," Jim smiled softly; the two then got out of Jim's bunk and headed to the bus 'kitchen', passing the others as they walked, "Hey guys."

"Hi!" Corey smiled, "What are you guys doing up?"

Jim continued through to the 'kitchen' while Corey stopped to talk, "We were just talking about stuff." Roy smiled.

"Ah cool."

"Why are you almost-naked?" Josh rose an eyebrow.

"You really wanna know that?" Corey laughed, "We were sleeping...After," He paused and smirked, "Stuff~"

"Oh."

"Yep." Corey smiled again.

Jim walked over to the group, eating a sandwich and smiling softly, "We couldn't sleep. Dunno how you two did." Roy shrugged.

Corey chuckled, "Doing 'stuff' twice really tires you out, you know?"

"Of course it does." Josh shook his head.

Jim swallowed down his food, "At least Corey opened the windows." He then went back to eating, needing to satisfy his hunger.

"Yep, be grateful for that," Corey smiled brightly, "We're gonna go out tomorrow, for a little date."

"Sound check at 5pm." Johny reminded them.

"Yeah, we'll probably get lunch from somewhere."

Jim finished his sandwich off, "Or, we'll make stuff and have a little picnic."

"You guys still gotta be careful," Roy perked up a little, "Media will probably roaming around and you know what the fans are like."

"Yeah, don't worry."

"Oh! There's a little coffee shop around the corner from the venue," Josh suddenly remembered that, "It sells food too, you guys could always go there."

"Sounds good." Jim smiled.

"Really does," Corey grinned, "Thanks Josh."

"Thank you," Jim nodded, he then took Corey by his hand, "We better finish up resting then."

Corey nodded too, "Yeah, you guys need to sleep too." He smiled softly; the two then wandered back to the bunks and got straight into Jim's.

"It's a bit weird." Josh spoke once he was sure that the couple were out of ear-shot.

"I'm sure we'll get used to it."

"I don't know," Roy shrugged, "They're best-friends. Well, I know they're together now, but it's just..."

"Creepy." Josh finished.

"I'm happy for them," Johny shook his head, "You'll probably see loads of people in relationships who were friends or even best-friends first. Age matures us all and if they're happy with the changes; we should support it."

Josh sighed, "Right, you're right! Man, I need to sleep." He got up then left for the bunks.

"I guess it's because they treated each other like family. You know what Slipknot is like, they're all 'brothers' and that's no different for Jim and Corey; they've been friends for so long. We will get used to it, and I do support their decision, I just hope it doesn't go wrong. It could hinder a lot of things," Roy stood up, "Slipknot and Stone Sour rest on them two. If they argue and break up, will they be able to go back to being friends? After having sex too...I really hope so." He sighed heavily then headed to the bunks.

Johny nodded to himself then got up and also headed to the bunk area; he could hear Corey and Jim whispering things to each other and that made him smile. He was happy for the couple but he agreed with Roy, too much was riding on their relationship and a lot could get ruined if it broke down.

Hopefully, everything would be fine.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four.

When the couple awoke again, the bus was moving and they knew they were on the way to their next destination and wondered if the others were up too, "Jim," Corey whispered, getting the tall-man's attention, "What will happen if me and you don't work out?"

"I guess, we'll just have to be friends. Our bands are counting on us to not give up."

"It's weird because, now that you're mine. I don't want to be friends with you: I don't think I could settle for that so I really hope that we don't break up."

"I have no intentions of leaving you," Jim smiled, kissing Corey's head a few times and making the shorter man smile too, "You're too perfect, I can't let you go."

"That's good. I can't wait until later, I know it's only a coffee shop but it's still a date with you."

Jim laughed a little, "Right, I know. I can't wait either."

Corey smiled more, "I love you."

"I love you too."

= = =

A couple of hours passed then the bus slowly came to a stop, everyone was up and wandering along the bus, making sure everything was safe and ready, they all had breakfast together and now Jim and Corey were excited to find that coffee shop.

They all got out of the bus, they had to head inside and get their stuff put away, once that was done, they headed back out. Jim and Corey waved the other guys off then headed in the direction of the coffee shop: they had asked someone where it was while they were indoors.

"I kinda wanna take you away, somewhere secluded and kiss you forever." Jim whispered to Corey, they needed to be careful, people could recognize them and bother them for a photo or an autograph.

"I wanna do that too, I can't even hold your hand," Corey sighed, "There it is anyway."

"Right." Jim nodded, acting like they'd had a completely normal conversation with each other; they headed in, found a table together and ordered when a waitress came by.

"It's nice in here, huh?"

"Very," Jim smiled; their coffee's came first and they thanked the woman, merely taking a sip so they had some left for when they ate, "Coffee's good."

"Yup." Corey smiled; before long their food arrived and they were eating quite happily, a little conversation flowing between them.

= = = = = =

They had got finished pretty quickly and took to having a short look around the town they were in, a few fans mobbed them but they were very happy to give out autographs and pictures; once it reached 3:30 pm, they headed inside the venue.

Jim spotted an empty room, he smirked and took Corey by his arm, pulling him in then shutting the door and pressing him against the wood, "So...We're alone," Jim smiled, he leaned down and kissed Corey; the vocalist smiled, he happily returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around Jim's neck.

While their tongues were exploring each others mouths and tangling together, Jim locked the door, he then picked Corey up and smiled at the singers ability to keep their lips together, he then felt Corey's legs wrapping around his waist and he suddenly felt very horny.

Jim pulled away and kissed Corey's ear then his neck, sucking softly and loving the way Corey tilted his head so he could have better access to the flesh he adored so much. He nipped the flesh softly and smiled at the moan Corey let out, "I love you." He mumbled softly.

Corey used his legs to pull Jim closer and he sighed happily at the warmth Jim gave out, "I love you too." He opened his eyes, not even realizing that he'd closed them: then again, Jim could distract him from the most obvious things.

"We still have some time to waste."

"Make love to me." Corey mumbled.

"Here?"

"Fuck yeah." Both were pretty desperate now, their desire coursing through their bodies and making both of them give in to temptation.

= = = =

The others sighed, they were still waiting for Corey and Jim to show, sound check always took a while, and the couple were already ten minutes late. They finally heard their voices and smiled a little, glad that they could get this done.

Corey felt amazing, he had a pretty good time in that room with Jim and he could still feel Jim's seed in his body; him and Jim were having a perfectly normal conversation since people were around them now and when they reached the guys they apologized for being a little late.

"It's okay," Josh smiled, "We should get this done though, we have ten minutes less now."

"Sorry," Corey apologized again, "We lost track of time. Oh, thanks for telling us about that place."

"It was amazing in there, the coffee and food was fantastic." Jim smiled.

"Good!" Josh grinned.

"Okay, we really need to do this now." Roy spoke up.

"Of course." Corey smiled, he gave Jim an innocent friendly hug and the man was happy to reply it. The two were still feeling a little dazed from their sex though, they knew they had to do this for the fans; hugs went around everyone else too then they all went to their places, making sure everything was set up correctly then starting their sound check.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Once the show was over, everyone was tired out, some ended up just grabbing their stuff and heading to the bus; Jim and Corey were left alone in the changing room and they smiled to each other, happy to have some alone time again, "You gonna shower?" Jim asked.

"What? With you?"

"If you want."

"Yeah," Corey grinned, "Get you naked and wet, anytime."

Jim laughed a little, "Yeah."

"I think I still need cleaning from earlier."

"It was so worth it though."

"Very, come on, we should hurry. We already kept them waiting once today."

"You brought up having sex in there."

"You could have said no."

Jim walked over to Corey and hugged him, "No, I really couldn't. You're irresistible baby."

"I'm sure." Corey chuckled.

"Right, to get clean then." Jim pecked Corey's cheek then pulled away.

"Yup!" Corey grinned again.

~ ~ ~ ~

On the bus the couple were pretty comfortable laying together in Jim's bunk, they could hear the others talking a little and the T.v playing, Jim glanced to Corey having heard the man yawn, "Tired?" He whispered, not really wanting the others to hear anything.

"Well, we did make love twice today."

"I know," Jim kissed Corey's cheek, "Because we love each other."

"A lot."

"Yeah."

"So, since that little room incident was my fault, I'm guessing the shower thing was your fault."

"Oh? Just like that huh?" Jim chuckled a little, "Maybe it was. Anyway. I've been thinking: you know when tour is over, come live with me?"

"Alright, I'd love too." Corey smiled and kissed Jim's cheek.

"Good, I don't think I could be without you."

"I just realized something..."

"What?"

"Uhm, how am I going to explain **us** to Griffin? I mean, Angie will understand but Griffin is still young."

"Shit, I don't know. I didn't think that far ahead. Sorry."

Corey sighed, "Don't apologize, I don't think either one of us saw this coming."

"Yeah," Jim nodded, he kissed Corey's shoulder and smiled, "I hope Angie will be okay with this."

"Me too, she will understand better than Griffin will but then again, he's a smart boy so...We'll just have to find a way to explain it."

"Yeah."

"I've taught him not to exclude anyone, not matter how they present themselves and I kinda explained that not all couples are a man and a woman, sometimes it can be two men or two women," Corey smiled, "He laughed you know, and asked if that's why me and his mom weren't together anymore. I said I don't know but probably a little. I should have told him it was you."

"Really?"

"I think, he'll be happy. He likes you."

"Right," Jim chuckled softly, "I hope so anyway, same goes for Angie."

"Yeah." Corey nodded.

"Ready for bed then?"

"Ugh fuck yeah. I could sleep forever."

"We still have a tour to finish and I'd miss you too much."

"Right." Corey yawned, tiredness taking over him again.

"Come on then," Jim got a little more comfortable and pulled the covers over them, "I love you Corey." They then cuddled up together and Jim smiled softly.

"I love you too James." Corey smiled, he closed his eyes and Jim did too; before long the two were fast asleep and happy in each others arms like this. They really hoped that Corey's children would be accepting of their relationship, they'd find out soon enough though, after all, they did only have a week left on tour then they'd be back home.


	5. Chapter Five.

**Two Month Later.**

Jim and Corey were a little more relaxed now, they had told their families and they were still accepted; both were more glad that Corey's children were okay with it, despite their worries about Griffin, he understood too.

Now the couple were completely happy to just enjoy their relationship, they had a lot of fun and enjoyed the dates they would go on. They also enjoyed their time in the bedroom, trying out new things with each other and learning new things about what the other liked.

Right now they were happy cuddled up in bed, sharing small kiss and much too exhausted to get out: despite having slept for a good ten hours, "Wanna get our own house." Corey muttered and snuggled closer to Jim: almost like he was trying to hide away.

"Me too," Jim smiled and placed a small kiss on Corey's head, "Don't want it too big."

"Need a room for Griffin though."

"I know," Jim moved a little and Corey sighed, "Don't want to get up?"

"Not really, comfortable with you like this. Wanna go back to sleep too since this morning was amazing."

"Probably not the best way to start the day," Jim laughed, "Cereal would have been a better choice."

"Would have seduced you in the kitchen. Ended up bent over one of those counters, I don't care."

"It's funny that you said you didn't want this to be about sex..."

"I don't and it's not, I **really** love you," Corey smiled, "And, I like making love with you, it's amazing. I just wanna show you in _every_ way, that I do love you. Plus, it's been like two weeks, I was relapsing from not having you inside me."

"So you felt it good to turn me on?" Jim shook his head, "I understand, I really love you too and if we decided to get out of bed and you just happened to turn me on in the kitchen, I **would** have bent you over one of those counters."

"I bet I would've been screaming for you."

"You do anyway."

"I know," Corey chuckled, "You're too good and precise."

"I'm sure," Jim kissed Corey's head, "We should get up though. Have some lunch, maybe watch some T.v."

"If you make it all romantic, okay."

"Picky," Jim smiled and Corey looked up at him, "I can do that."

"Good." Corey kissed Jim, the man happily kissed back and they made out for a few minutes before pulling away; Jim got out of bed first and dressed, Corey yawned and smiled at Jim.

"You don't wanna see what I'm doing?"

"Surprise me handsome." Corey playfully winked and Jim shook his head; he then headed out of the bedroom and downstairs: ready to prepare something for Corey. The singer dragged himself out of bed and lazily got dressed, he needed to relieve himself then go downstairs and see Jim.

~ ~ ~ ~

Jim made sure everything was correct and smiled as he heard Corey descending the stairs, he walked out of the kitchen, "Hey you," He put his hand out and Corey smiled, he took it, "It's good."

"I hope so." Corey smiled; Jim then lead them into the kitchen and Corey was immediately overwhelmed by what the man had done. When he was coming downstairs, he noticed it wasn't that bright in the kitchen but he didn't expect this. The blinds were closed so no light got in and several candles were on the table, there was some on the worktops too and Corey smiled at the little rose-petals on the table.

"Come, sit down." Jim smiled to himself, he led Corey to the table and sat him down; he walked around the table and grabbed their food off the side, he set that down then sat down himself.

"Jim, this is amazing."

"Good, eat up. I worked hard."

"Okay." Corey grinned; the two then set to eating their food.

= = =

After eating, they decided to watch T.v and cuddle up on the sofa. Corey was quite content in Jim's lap, softly nuzzling his chest and sighing softly at the scent that invaded his nostrils, "You're so gorgeous." He muttered softly.

Jim smiled and kissed Corey's head, "You too."

"Jim." Corey moved a little and looked up to his boyfriend.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go back to bed?" Corey kissed Jim's cheek, "I'm still tired."

"Sure," Jim flicked the T.v off then picked Corey up; he happily carried the man upstairs and into their bedroom. He laid Corey down then went and closed the door, "Comfortable?"

Corey laughed and got off the bed, he stripped to his boxers then clambered under the covers, "Yup!" Jim shook his head and walked back over, he got rid of his own clothes then joined Corey, "Today was good." Corey smiled; he shuffled closer to Jim and the two cuddled up together.

"Make it better?" Jim asked, his voice a little quiet.

"How?" Corey kissed Jim's shoulder.

"Marry me?"

"Yes," Corey smiled and snuggled close to Jim, "I wanna do that. In a month?"

"Give us enough time to sort everything," Jim kissed Corey's head, "You're sure?"

"Wanna be with you for the rest of my life. No-one else, just **you**."

"Same here," Jim smiled, "We should get some sleep now." He yawned, tiredness taking over him again: he'd got everything out that he wanted to, now he needed to sleep.

"Yeah..." Corey mumbled; letting his eyes close as did Jim, before long they were asleep, completely happy in the blissful unaware and ready for their future together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~The End!


End file.
